cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Huifang
'Huifang '''is a Chinese panda and a supporting character in the feature film, ''The Karate Dragon and in the Nature Dragon franchise. She protects the city of Beijing alongside her friends, the Fiery Five Background Huifang lived in a small cottage with her parents and was content with her life over there. She loved her school and had several friends. Her favorite subject was art class. She enjoyed painting pictures and drawing in her notebook. Live for Huifang was peaceful and safe as her father would say. One day while walking home from school, Huifang encountered a bandit who attempted to assault the young panda out of pure sadism. Petrified, Huifang froze with fear and was unable to move. However, she was then amazed when Master Splinter came to her rescue. Once the bandit was defeated and arrested, Huifang thanked Splinter for saving her and wanted to learn how to do Kung-Fu. At first, her father was against the idea but after listening to her reason to protect her family, he accepted his daughter's idea. She bid her parents, a tearful farewell and moved into the Ruby Palace where she was trained by Splinter and the other members of the Fiery Five. Personality Huifang is shown to be a Fiery Five member with a strong and loving heart. She has trained herself to be gentle and tough at the same time. Her reasons for joining the Fiery Five was because she wanted to protect her family, her friends and other people. Second, she was grateful for Splinter saving her life and wanted to make it up to him by helping him with keeping peace in China. Huifang has also developed a loving relationship with her fellow members, treating as if they were her siblings. She also has their best interests at heart. She also provides a voice of reason for them when needed. Huifang is also shown to have a shy side to her personality as she was afraid to stand up to the Karate Lion when he mistreats Hugo. Nevertheless, she treats Hugo as if he was her relative. Along with the other members of the Fiery Five, she supported Hugo through his training. Huifang's sternness is mostly shown when she's battling an opponent and won't hesitate to protect whomever is in danger. Physical appearance Huifang is short and round Chinese panda with white fur and black fur on her back. She wears a purple shirt and pants. Powers and abilities * '''Panda Physiology: '''Huifang is an anthropomorphic panda. * '''Physical strength: '''Despite her physique, she is shown to be incredibly strong . * '''Martial art skills: '''Huifang was shown to be a master of Kung-Fu. * '''Panda Style of Kung-Fu: '''Huifang's style of Kung-Fu is panda style. Appearances The Karate Dragon Huifang is seen in the Ruby Palace's training room. When Hugo came inside with the Karate Lion. Huifang stopped training and walked over to greet her guest. She bowed to show respect. Hugo started training but it ended miserably due to Doom's spell. Once nighttime came, the Fiery Five went over to the palace for bedtime. Huifang and the others were forbidden to speak to Hugo, so she remained in her room for the rest of the night. The next day, Huifang was ordered to fight Hugo along with the Fiery Five. Once again, it ended in disaster. The Karate Lion fought Hugo and kicked him into a ditch. Walking past the Karate Lion silent, she helped Hugo out of the ditch and back into the palace. She helped heal his injuries and began to bond with Hugo. Later that night, after overhearing the Karate Lion badmouthing about him, he angrily leaves the Ruby Palace despite the five's objections. She later helps the Karate Lion with directing the Karate Lion to where Hugo was going. The next morning, the gang went up to the mountains to train. With help from the five, they are able to train Hugo and restore his skills. During a campfire story, Hugo and the Karate Lion reconciled and finally put their animosity behind them. When they returned to Beijing, they discovered that half of the city was destroyed by Master Doom. Seeing the destruction inspired Splinter to fight Doom by himself and ordered his students to evacuate the city to safety. While evacuating the city, Hugo made a self-discovery. If his friends work together as a team, they won't have to worry about to losing each other. They headed back to the palace to fight Doom. Huifang was then focused with fighting the guards along with the other Fiery Five. After Doom's death, peace returns to China and the Karate Lion is deemed a Senior Karate Master while Hugo is cheered as the hero of China. Afterwards, Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five perform a fire dance for the Wootens who are visiting China.Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Artists Category:Chinese characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Students Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Warriors Category:Asian characters Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Dancers